beataacademyfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan Welsh
200x200px |age=16 |gender=Male |height=5'7" |status=Alive |gift=Healing Touch |house=Spring |familyt=Mother: Father: Siblings: |familyl=Marie Welsh Jonathan Welsh N/A |loveinterest= |friends=Jane Grey, Sophia Nohr, Lamia Tempo |enemies=N/A }} 'Logan Riley Welsh '(born January 26, 2019) is a male student of the Spring House. He entered Beata Academy in July of 2035, its third year of operation since the Wright administration began. Logan is known for his impulsive nature and kindness. He works as a psuedo-doctor alongside Ethan Riley in the infirmary, having the ability to heal himself and others. Logan suffers from Idiopathic Pulmonary Fibrosis. History Logan was born in Seattle, WA with a fatal disease, Idiopathic Pulmonary Fibrosis. This disease is when one's lungs slowly degrade and lose all function. He has given 5 years to live, and his whole family was in anguish, and his father left, not wanting to get attached to a dying child. That was, until the boy began to touch his neck a lot. His mother thought it was a bad habit, and at first scolded him for it. The little Logan, however, assured it was "helping him breathe." When Logan's seventh birthday came and the doctors said he'd experienced almost no signs of degradation, his mother saw this touch as a miracle. She became very religious and kept this gift a secret from everyone, making up stories along the way. She believed it was a grace from heaven. Logan grew up in the arcades and lounges of Seattle, garnering lots of friends in both here and school. It has been mentioned that he is the local champion of Pacman, his score having never been beaten at his neighborhood arcade. He believes it is still intact. When Logan turned 16, his doctor alerted his mother to the fact that Logan was still experiencing symptoms of his disease, and that it was getting worse at a minuscule but present rate. Terrified, Logan's mother sought help, feeling that God was taking away the miracle. She prayed and prayed until she came across Beata Academy. She sent him there, to learn how to further the gift in hopes of permanently healing his lungs. Logan too believes this is an inevitability. On Logan's first day of school, he met Jane Grey, a girl with a resurrection gift who promptly committed suicide by jumping off the rooftop. They became friends when the boy showed her to the showers, and met later at a cafe, where they talked and visited the Game Lounge. Here, he became wary of her possibly possessing the same disease as he, when she almost passed out at a Dance Dance Revolution! game. Logan was later trapped in the student lounge, where he met his future roommate Sophia Nohr. She was revealed to have a power that could be considered the opposite of his own. The two became friends when he healed her hand, a hand that was considered untouchable before, due to her gifts of disintegration. Gift Logan can heal most wounds simply by touching the victim at the spot of damage. Green globules will permeate through the skin of his hand, and into the skin of the wounded. These globules will then attach themselves to the nearest complication or issue, protecting and nourishing it until it is healed, or until they naturally fade away into the blood stream. This power will typically take a minute on minor injuries, and up to 15 minutes on more serious ones. He can only heal one wound at a time, using one hand at a time, and he may have to tend to more serious wounds of the globules dissolve prematurely. Quote Trivia * Logan is a huge nerd. He is a video game and comic book nut. * As well as being the Pacman champion at his local arcade, he also has set the skeeball record for 23 straight free games. * Despite working with her, Logan is scared of Kayla and has never said a word to her. * Logan met his father once, when he was 7. His father gave him a Trivial Pursuit board game, and he was never seen again. * Members affectionately refer to Logan as "Sheepfucker," since his last name is "Welsh." Category:Spring House Characters Category:Students